Weyland-Yutani Corporation, the planet Calpamos
Calpamos is a ringed gas giant planet that orbits 5th from the star Zeta 2 Reticuli (in the constellation of The Net or Reticulum as seen from Earth's southern hemisphere,) it is 73,275 miles in diameter which is 1,639 miles smaller than Saturn is in our own solar system, unlike Saturn, which has a wealth of satellites, Calpamos has only 3. Starting with the inner satellite Rosto, (named after one of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation secretaries that died in tragic circumstances a while ago.) This moon is very much like Europa that orbits our Jupiter, albeit slightly smaller by 139 miles, it has an icy cracked surface that overlays a liquid water sub-ocean which in itself surrounds a rocky core circa 736 miles in diameter. It is possible that life in some form may exist here, an exploratory probe is soon to be dispatched to explore the interior of Rosto. The 2nd and middle satellite of Calpamos is LV-426 or Acheron as we have decided to call it, from a fetid environment in one of Dante's stories, this moon is very much like Ganymede in Jupiter's system, having a mixture of rock & ice and is 192 miles smaller than the afore said Ganymede. We were able to "terraform" this satellite, but to our complete surprise and horror we discovered a crashed derelict alien spaceship here, and in it the fossilized remains of the pilot. After a meticulous search of this vessel, we found a logging device, as we were determined to find out exactly what happened to most of the crew of the Nostromo that we sent out on an earlier mission, after a very dangerous creature now known as a Xenomorph had killed them all, except Lieutenant Ellen Ripley and the Nostromo's pet cat Jones. Some of the information on the logging device from the vessel has after a struggle been deciphered, and the creatures that part built and part grown the vessel seem to call themselves "Ossia" like we call ourselves "Humans". According to the device their home planet is the 4th from Gamma Triangulum, (the third brightest star in the constellation of the Triangle as seen from Earth's northern hemisphere.) The whereabouts of the Xenomorph home planet is as yet unknown, we may come across this information as we continue to decipher the Ossian logging device. The outer and 3rd satellite is nothing special, it is a dead practically airless ball of rock called Varda which is 2,033 miles in diameter, it was named after one of our secretaries who retired about 4 years ago. This moon is a lot like our own natural satellite, crater covered and buff in colour, with hardly any atmosphere and no noticeable water. I hope this has solved some of the mysteries of Calpamos and it's moons. LATEST NEWS:- We have deciphered all of the information on the Ossian logging device. Disturbingly, the home planet of the Xenomorph is the 2nd planet that orbits Barnard's Star of which the system contains 4 planets. We have named this dangerous planet Gorgonia, after the ancient Greek Gorgon of which was horrific to look at. She was Medusa the one that Perseus beheaded, and used the head as a weapon to turn his enemies to stone. The Xenomorph normally kills by shooting out it's inner jaw into it's prey's head, killing it instantly, but occasionally it catches the neck severing the head, in any case the victim gets devoured or cocooned, for future breeding purposes. Remember do not venture anywhere near Barnard's Star 2 or Gorgonia, unless your vessel is fully armed with fusion bombs to implode this nightmare planet. NB:- The probe that we sent into Rosto, (Calpamos's inner moon) found microbes, mostly plant based, with a few viral forms, nothing to get exited about. Mike Lock, chief science officer, Weyland-Yutani Corporation.